Endings and Beginnings
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: Hameron; SUMMARY: sometimes death is not just an ending, but also a beginning. Content warning: Minor-character death, but no-one at PPTH.


TITLE: Endings and Beginnings

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: Hameron

WARNING: minor character death

SEASON: 3, but there was never any of that atrocious Chameron

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show House, M.D. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES #1: I just watched Hameron moment compilations on youtube and after rewatching those scene I have to say I was even more impressed by the sheer number of their moments and the strength of their chemistry and bond those two shared. I may not be good in interpreting human relationships and exchanges, but even I could see Cameron loved House more than one can imagine. Hell, you could even see that House loved Cameron, like in that scene where she's saying farewell, wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt and holding her hand out to him (he doesn't take it), when she leaves he looks back and you can definitely see that the man was barely holding in tears while she was telling him what she wanted to say and that they broke through after she was gone. Just watch his mouth, his eyes and his breathing... that man was crying. Simple, Allison loved Greg and he loved her back, he was just too screwed up to gather up the courage to take a risk, so he pushed her away. But they were still in love. Where did that all disappear? How could those incompetent stupid TPTB with KJ and DS in the lead destroy something so beautiful and amazing so thoroughly in such a short amount of time, only to shove that atrocious and disgusting Chameron and Huddy down our throats!? I hate them, really I do.

AUTHOR'S NOTES #2: I'm not completely sure on the characterization of House (it's my first House fic), but I think I got him fairly well. If I did write him well, then I'm finding it's quite easy to write him, I just have to let my inner bastard take reign and write the most offensive, mocking and insulting things I can think of. lol.

AUTHOR'S NOTES #3: I don't know how many of you know, but the actor who played House's father was an actual Marine himself, for 11 years, and has played a Marine in many roles through the decades. He's most famous for his portrayal of the Marine Drill Instructor, Gunny Hartman, from Stanley Kubrick's "Full Metal Jacket". Some of the best quotes can be found here (withouth the spaces):

http:// uk. imdb. com/title/tt0093058/quotes

SUMMARY: sometimes death is not just an ending, but also a beginning. **Content warning:** **Minor-character death, but no-one at PPTH.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'What am I doing here?'_ was the question he asked himself time and time again.

It was a pointless question, for he knew why he was there. He was there for his mother and he was there because Wilson, in cohorts with Cuddy, had forced him into coming.

House listened silently, derision pouring off him in waves, as one speaker after another expounded on his late father's amazing virtues. These people hadn't known John House at all.

He knew he was expected to say a few words, but how can you say anything nice at all about someone you hated and who had made your life a living hell?

He glanced to the left, looking for an escape route, but James had read his mind and was already moving to block him off. Scowling at his supposed best friend (right that second he was already trying to figure out who would take over that duties from now on), House settled back to glare at the floor.

His time ran out when he was called all too soon.

Limping to the stand he could feel the stares of curiosity and pity burning a hole in his back and he hated the whole charade even more.

Once he was there on the stand, looking down at his father's peaceful, yet still sneering, face in the open coffin, he knew what he was about to say would probably send some old jarheads into cardiac arrest.

When he lifted his head and saw the dread on James' face, he knew that James knew the time of reckoning had come for his father.

"Contrary to all these lovely people who talked before me I'm not going to stand here and tell you what a wonderful man my father was and that I'll miss him."

Murmuring of upset filled the room and the stares from before were already turning into frowns and scowls, but that didn't stop House, he was used to them.

"They say that when giving an eulogy you're supposed to say only the best about the dead one. But the thing is, I can't find anything good to say about my father. The truth is, I hated him my entire life. He was a wife beater and a child beater, a mean bastard, and I can't help but be glad he finally croaked."

The murmur of anger stirred from the gathered military personnel, but House wouldn't back down, even more, he held his head up high and glared at the Marines gathered there.

"And guess what? I also hate the Marine Corps." now he bravely stood against the growing discontent and rage in the public "I hate the Corps for making my father think that it's only the right thing to do to throw your 5 year old son out of the house in the middle of the winter in light clothes and without dinner to 'toughen him up' or as a punishment for making a mistake in homework. I hate the military for turning my father, and apparently many other people, into emotionally deffective robots who can't or don't want to feel and/or think. I hate my father for making me into who I am today, a person I don't like. I hate my father for wanting me and my mother only as a perfect family, to make him look good at official balls and I hate him for his belief he had all the right to beat the crap out of us when we weren't the perfect son and wife."

Then, taking a deep breath, he finished "But most of all I hate him for making my mother's life a living hell."

Looking down at the open casket he apologized to his father with sincerity for the first time in decades "I'm sorry, Dad, but you never could tolerate lieing."

Stepping down from the podium he hobbled his way to the first row, where his mother was sitting with some members of his family, who turned their faces away when he neared. It didn't matter to him, he'd never liked them anyway.

His mother's eyes held tears and he cursed himself for putting them there, but both of them knew there hadn't been anything else for him to say.

"I'm sorry, Mom." he said, true sorrow in his eyes "I just... I couldn't lie."

She nodded, pain in her heart, but knowing that after everything he'd done her husband hadn't deserved praises and long speeches about how great he'd been. His own son had been his worst victim and she despised herself for not being strong enough to stand up against John and protect her only child.

Hopefully now her dear child would finally find peace and stop this path of self-destruction he'd been heading down.

"I'll see you at the house later." he whispered and she caught the phrasing, saddened. He never referred to it as 'home', another thing her husband was responsible for. Not that Greg had ever tried to mend things, he'd been too full of resentment and proud to make the first step himself. Sometimes people just don't mend things before it's too late and there are no happy endings.

Yet another case of a father and son relationship having been destroyed because they were just too identical to get along.

Straightening, House ignored the glares of hate, knowing full well that only the public setting was keeping him from being attacked by the enraged military members, and took a swift limp for the exit.

He didn't know why he was surprised to see Cameron, PPTH's resident Care Bear, sitting in the last pew, it was after all something she would do. She stood up when he neared her and he stopped beside her, but did not meet her eyes, still looking straight ahead. Cameron did turn towards him however and her warm eyes searched his face, trying to convey what she couldn't say with words.

"What are you doing here?" he asked gruffly, still not looking in her direction.

"I heard about your father." she started haltingly and was rudely interrupted. Not that she'd expected anything else. This was House after all.

"So you came here to coddle me? Shower me with pity that my Daddy died? You decided to be my Care Bear for the day for me to snuggle with while I'm crying into my pillow at night?"

Allison ignored his stinging words, knowing him well enough to look past them. Since he wouldn't look her way she moved in front of him, gazing up at him. His height always reminded her of how short she was, yet with him it never made her feel intimidated or afraid or angry at her vertical disadvantage, but actually made her feel more feminine than ordinary. It was a good feeling. He usually also made her feel safe and protected, but this time _he _needed someone to shelter him from the outside world. She would take the duty of protecting him with pleasure.

"I'm proud of you." it was the only thing she could think of to say and it was also the truth.

That stopped him and caused him to look at her.

"What you said up there... it takes a lot of courage to open up like that, about a painful past, especially for a former victim of abuse. It takes even more courage to do that in front of 50 soldiers that would no doubt like to kill you for it right now."

Not being able to come up with something snarky or offensive, he settled for roughly brushing past her as he growled "Go home, Cameron, I want to be alone."

She sighed resignedly and conceded "If it makes you happy..." It was such an innocuous comment, but for some reason it stopped House cold and, slowly turning back around, he for some reason still had lingering traces of an earth-shattering revelation in his eyes.

"I was wrong back then, wasn't I?" she looked up in confusion over what he was trying to say, so he clarified "You were never weak or spineless, you were just never selfish. You're actually quite strong. You never fought me because you knew I made my choice and when I wanted something, because my happiness actually _is _more important to you than your own. You actually _do _love me and you also never tried to fix me, because you love me the way I am, even though I'm a complete bastard to you at times."

She didn't need to say the words, the answer was already there in her eyes.

"How can ANYONE be as perfect as you?" he murmured, but for the first time in his life in wonder and not in mocking.

Cameron rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Are you now going to tell me that because of that you're not good enough for me and I should go to Chase?" She looked physically ill at the idea of her and Chase.

He squinted in disbelief "Hell no! I'm no idiot. The British guy doesn't deserve you. Besides, the Brit-wannabe would probably rather have Wilson." this time he was the one looking ill "Well I don't deserve you either, but I'm still not gonna let you go."

Cam searched his eyes frantically "Are you serious? Or are you just messing with me? Cause if you're just messing around then you're gonna regret it."

House merely sighed and pushed open the heavy wooden door, stepping through it. Cameron stared at it with hurt in her heart, when the door opened again and House appeared through, grabbing her wrist and pulling her after him. "Well? Are you coming or you're gonna stand there all day looking stupid?"

"What?" she stammered, trying to catch up with him. "Wait! What about.... Where are we..."

Stopping, he rolled his eyes and let go of her wrist "Sheesh, a guy tells a girl he wants to go steady with her and she just stares dumbly."

Seeing her eyes grow wide, he couldn't help himself. He mocked. Gently, though "Yes, Dr Cameron, I was serious. Now, can we please, get on with it?"

In a daze, she complied and they started walking again, unaware of the door behind them opening and two figures stepping out "Where are we going?"

"We are getting into your car, since Jimmy drove me here, and then I'm taking you out for a real date, to being making up for everything."

"You have a lot to make up for." she agreed.

"Don't I know it..." he sighed "Just... have patience with me, I've got years of behaviour patterns to get rid off, it'll take a while."

"That's okay." shrugged Cameron "I fell in love with you the way you are anyway, I can wait that long. But, still, I have to admit I like the prospect of you being a little softer." Keeping in step with him she slid her small hand into his bigger one, her lips unconsciously spreading into a happy smile.

From the spot they were standing their observers had been able to hear the exchange that warmed their hearts, but especially House's cry "But this still doesn't mean I'll snuggle with you in the night!"

The last thing Wilson heard was Cameron's delighted laughter and a promise "Oh, you will and you'll love it. You can bet your bike on it."

As he glanced to his left and saw Blythe looking with a tender expression after the two young.... er... the one young woman and the one middle-aged guy, he had only one comment on this whole thing.

It's about time.

THE END

REVIEW!


End file.
